Alternan poly- or oligosaccharides are composed of glucose units. The glucose units are linked to each other via α-1,3- and α-1,6-glycosidic bonds, and said two types of bonds predominantly appear alternatingly.
Alternan-oligosaccharides have been described as prebiotic ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,954 discloses that oligosaccharides produced by an alternansucrase enzyme catalyzed reaction of sucrose with various acceptor sugars are effective as prebiotics for controlling enteric bacterial pathogens. Populations of enteropathogenic bacteria may be substantially reduced or inhibited by treatment of an animal with a composition comprising one or more of these oligosaccharides in an amount effective to promote the growth of beneficial bacteria (e.g. Lactobacilli, Bifidobacteria).
The publication WO2006088884 provides with methods of making substantially clear low-glycemic syrups (LGS) that comprise alternan oligosaccharides. These syrups have a relatively low glycemic index and are additionally useful in applications where increased clarity is desired. These qualities are particularly beneficial in foodstuff formulations.
However, the need persists for prebiotic food ingredients which retain their beneficial properties in low pH environments as it is the case in acidic foodstuffs, particularly acidic beverages.